


Believe Me

by kinneyb



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 09:25:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4386500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinneyb/pseuds/kinneyb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reid confesses his feelings to Morgan. Morgan's response is unexpected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Believe Me

**Author's Note:**

> Just something cute and fluffy!  
> By the way don't forget if you ever want me to write something specific, just send me a request on my blog (korrmin.tumblr.com) because I'm always checking my messages on there. I also post lots of Criminal Minds so if you're interested in that you can follow me!

Reid sat at his desk, unable to focus on the casework in front of him.

He glanced up, eyeing the agent sitting near him. Morgan for once was seemingly having no problem with his casework, kicked back in his chair and scribbling away at the paper in his lap.

Reid had been debating when to tell him.

Or if he should tell him at all.

But no time ever seemed right with the constant bustling of cases.

“Uh,” Reid started, and that was enough to get Morgan looking at him. He cleared his throat, tapping his fingers against the top of his desk. “Are you almost done?” 

Morgan lifted an eyebrow. “Yeah.”

He nodded slowly, licking his lips. “Okay, I’ll wait.”

“Is something wrong?” Morgan questioned, and he was already putting away his casework. Reid chewed on his lip. “If something’s up, you can tell me.”

Reid knew that. He always had. “Nothing’s  _wrong_ particularly.”

Morgan seemed relieved at that. He smiled small. “Then what is it?”

He knew Morgan would never hate him for the upcoming confession but it was still hard saying the words for the first time ever. Reid glanced around, making sure nobody was listening, before focusing back on Morgan.

“I think I’m bisexual.”

If only the confession ended with that.

Morgan blinked. He was obviously surprised, and Reid couldn’t blame him.

“That’s - “ Morgan ran his fingers down the back of his neck, a nervous habit Reid had noticed years ago. “That’s cool?” he offered, and Reid couldn’t help smiling. “Does anyone else know?”

Reid shrugged. “You.”

He nodded. “Can I ask something?”

“Of course,” Reid replied. He had expected questions.

“What made you realize you might be - ” Morgan’s tongue flickered out, licking his lips “ - bisexual?”

Reid stilled. The question echoed in the back of his mind. Now it was time for the more  _shocking_ part of the confession. He ducked his head, tucking some curly strands behind his ear. “I think I’m in love with someone - a guy.”

He glanced up from under his eyelashes. “You know him actually.”

“Who?” Morgan asked hurriedly.

Reid was surprised by the urgency in his voice. He swallowed back any fear he had left and offered a nervous smile. This was it. “ _You_. It’s you, Derek.” When Morgan didn’t reply, Reid’s nervousness grew. “But it’s not like I expect you to feel the same way or even be okay with it. I just thought you deserved to know.“

“I can’t believe it,” Morgan breathed, and Reid quickly went silent.

He felt like puking. “I’m sorry, I knew I shouldn’t have - “

Morgan interrupted him. “Spencer - ” Reid stiffened at the realization he was using his first name. “Stop talking for one second.” Reid licked his lips, nodding meekly. “I know how you feel, okay? I’ve liked a guy for the past three years.”

Jealously. Reid had never felt the feeling so strongly before now. “Oh.”

“I never really knew if I was bisexual or… what I was, really, I just knew I liked him and there was no making it go away.” Morgan shrugged his shoulders, a smile playing at his lips. “And trust me I tried because I thought if he knew it’d get in the way of our friendship.”

Reid pursed his lips. “I doubt that. He’d probably be happy.”

Morgan chuckled, his chest rumbling. “Okay, let’s test that theory.” He stood up, gesturing for Reid’s hand. The genius jumped at the chance, really, regardless of the consequences, and grabbed his hand. Morgan pulled him up and, surprising Reid, didn’t let go of his hand. 

“Spencer, I like you and I have for three years now. I was so scared of what you’d do if I told you I never did because our friendship means a lot to me, pretty boy, and the thought it could ruin it frightened the hell out of me but now I’m thinking I should’ve told you a long time ago.”

Reid felt lightheaded. “Are you pranking me right now, Derek Morgan?”

He had a tendency of doing that after-all.

Morgan grinned toothily. “If this was a prank, would I do this?“

He cupped Reid’s cheek and leaned in, pressing their lips together. It was a gentle kiss that lasted a few seconds. Morgan pulled away, grinning wildly at the redness that flushed the doctor’s cheeks.

Reid reached up, running his fingertips over his heated lips. “ _Wow_.”

“Believe me now?” Morgan teased.

Reid quickly kissed him again; a silent answer.


End file.
